


Fell For You

by siephilde42



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burn Wounds, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, I Promise it Ends Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Aziraphale falls for Crowley, and not in a good way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamanidhwal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/gifts).



> This story is based on a short text by iamanidhwal which I decided to use as a prompt, see the following tweet: https://twitter.com/imanidhstwt/status/1273952142672437249?s=21
> 
> A big thank you to Vanshikakumar for beta-reading it <3

Aziraphale gasped. The bookshop was burning. Again. And this time he was in the middle of it. Panting in fear, he felt the fire engulf him, a scream tearing from his lungs.

*

When the fire finally died down, he stepped out of the building, his hair and skin burnt. Sobbing, he pulled out his wings. What was left of them, anyway.

 _Holy fire_ , he realised. _How ironic._ He looked up to the sky. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

But deep in his heart, he knew why. "Crowley", he mouthed.

Not heeding the horrified looks from bystanders, he made his way to Mayfair, limping.

*

He knocked on the door, and it was soon opened by a yellow-eyed demon.

As soon as he passed the threshold, Aziraphale blurted out.

"I FELL, Crowley. I FELL FROM GRACE FOR YOU. Look at _these_. They're burnt to crisps."

The demon just looked at him, his expression unreadable.

"Say... Say _something_. I mean, that obviously happened because I joined you. Because I ... " Still no reaction. "Because I ... fell in love with you." There. He had said it. Awfully late and in a whisper, but he had. Now Crowley would have to react to this, wouldn't he?

Well, he _did_ react. "Don't you dare pin the blame on me, angel, because _I never asked you to_."

If Aziraphale had had a human heart, it would have stopped right then.

"Wha... What?" He did not believe his ears. How could he have been so wrong? Had he misunderstood everything? He stammered. "S- so what were all those promises? The South Downs? Alpha Centauri?"

At this, Crowley smirked. "Oh, Aziraphale. I'm a bloody _demon_. Did you really think you could trust in me?"

_Yes. Yes, I thought I could. Even if I could not trust in Heaven and the other angels._

"I... I don't understand", Aziraphale choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I... I thought..."

"What, that I loved you back? You, of all people should know that demons cannot love. That we cannot understand love. You said so yourself. 'You wouldn't understand', you said."

"But... But..." Aziraphale was actually choking on his sobs now. "But. The books. The books. You thought of the books."

"A neat trick, wasn't it? To convince you."

"No." Aziraphale shook his head. "That cannot be. You..."

His sight was blurry, and he could just vaguely make out Crowley. The demon laughed, a diabolical laughter which he had never heard from him before in 6,000 years.

"It cannot be. All of this cannot be..."

_Cannot be...  
_

_be, be..._

_real._

Aziraphale gasped. He bolted upright, covered in cold sweat. "Oh, thank _God_ ", he mumbled. He shivered. Trying taking up sleep had be a very, very bad idea. To be sure, he brought out his wings. White as ever. Sighing, he fell back on the pillow.

*

"Everything okay, angel? You are giving me a funny look again. Do I have something in my face?"

"Uh... No. No. Everything's fine. Should we order dessert?"

Crowley made a wave. "You go ahead. I'm not hungry anymore. Order whatever you want. It's on me, angel."

_Of course it is. I have lost count of how often he invited me over the course of the last weeks._

"Thank you. But now that I think about it, I don't have much of an appetite left, either."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. " _You_? No appetite? Should I be worried?"

"No. Like I said, it's fine. Everything's tickety-boo."

 _No, it isn't_ , Crowley realised. _It's not. Whatever is the matter, angel?_

"Okay. If you say so. Then let's pay up and go", the demon said aloud. 

"Yes. Let's."

Outside of the bookshop, Crowley hesitated. During the past few weeks, there had been no question that they would go to the bookshop afterwards, but today felt different. "Do you want to go back to the bookshop? Have some wine?"

Aziraphale shook his head. "Uh... No." He regretted his words instantly when he saw the subtle change in Crowley's expression. "Let's go for a walk", he added. "St. James' Park."

"Okay", Crowley replied.

When they arrived at their bench, Crowley decided to finally say something. "Angel. You said you were fine, but you're obviously not. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I... I'm not sure that's a good idea."

The demon sighed deeply, removing his glasses to emphasise his words.

"Angel, _please_. You're worrying me."

Aziraphale did not reply, staring at the duck pond instead.

With a pang, the angel suddenly remembered the hurtful exchange they had had right there, in front of the pond. A piece of paper hitting the water, going up in flames. _And the feeling is mutual, obviously._

He swallowed. "Okay." He let out a shaky exhale. "You remember how we talked about sleeping? You actually recommended it to me."

"Not sure what that has to do with anything, angel, but of course. Did you try it?"

"Yes. And it... let me just say, it did not work out so well."

Crowley nodded, understanding. "Nightmares?"

"One particularly bad, yes."

"That's why you are acting off? Because of a nightmare?"

Unsure, Aziraphale glanced over to him. "Well, yes. As I said, a very bad one." Afterwards, he did not know what motivated him to say the next thing. "Could... you maybe help me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I- I mean, you have a lot of experience with it. And I'm sure there are some techniques."

"Uh", Crowley stammered. "Uh, yes. Not sure if I can really help you but I'll try. If you want me to."

"Thank you. Should we try it tonight?"

"Uh... uh, sure. Why not?", the demon replied, picking up his glasses he had just dropped.

*

"What now?", Aziraphale asked.

"Uh, first off, I should say", Crowley stuttered, "I don't know if it will help. You might have nightmares anyway. Um, keeping the room cool and using lavender scents could help." With a flick of his hand, the room was adjusted.

"Okay. Any other things that could help?"

_Cuddling. Cuddling could help, for instance._

Aloud, Crowley replied "Uh, maybe try that first and maybe it's enough. Maybe not. Just try. If you need any other tips, give me a call. He turned to go, but stopped dead in his tracks when Aziraphale called after him.

"Can you stay?"

It surprised Crowley very much that he did not discorporate on the spot.

"I... If that's what you want. Of course."

Cautiously, he lay down beside Aziraphale, staring at him. ""Um", he spoke up, "Humans have a concept called 'spooning', I believe. 'Supposed to be soothing. Should we try that?"

"Why not?", Aziraphale replied, turning over.

 _Ok. All right_ , the demon thought, trying to reassure himself. _Not a big deal, isn't it?_

Gently, he scooted over, draping his arm around Aziraphale. With an afterthought, he let his wings emerge, wrapping those around Aziraphale as well.

The angel sighed, clutching the black, smooth feathers closer. "Thank you", he said.

"Of course. Anything for you. Uh, angel...."

"Yes?" Aziraphale already sounded sleepy.

"What was this dream about? The one which upset you so much?"

"Ah, it was just nonsense. I'd wager it had only one thing in it which was true."

"Which is?"

"That I fell for you."

"Oh." Thousand possible replies raced through Crowley's mind, but what came out was "Oh. Well, same, angel."

"I know", the angel said and smiled.

THE END


End file.
